Pertolongan Kano
by Arika desu
Summary: Orang misterius datang ke Markas Mekakushi Dan dengan wajah sedih. Sebenarnya.. Siapa orang itu? Dan kenapa dia terlihat sedih? WARNING : Jalan cerita gak jelas, OOC, typo, abal, cacat, dll.


**OooOOOooO**

Arika : Hai hai~ ketemu lagi sama saya! Author newbie yang paling indah! –pose- /digampar

Nee~ saya mau bikin fic crossover~ -tebar bunga-

Vocaloid x Kagerou Project.

Gak ada romance-nya tapi.. –muka sedih- /?

Tapi chara Voca-nya saya pake FC saya aja ya~ yaitu- Piko Utatane. #krik

Sama IA tentunya!

ENJOY~ -jalan bawa spanduk-

Summary : Orang misterius datang ke Markas Mekakushi Dan dengan wajah sedih. Sebenarnya.. Siapa orang itu? Dan kenapa dia terlihat sedih?

WARNING : Jalan cerita gak nyambung, typo, gaje, abal, ancur, OOC, humor garing dan kawan kawan di campur dalam fic ini.

**OooOOOooO**

Di markas Mekakushi Dan, semua sedang melakukan kegiatannya masing masing. Ada yang menonton tv, makan, minum, tidur, sampai berdiam diri di kamar mandi(?).

"Apa tidak ada pekerjaan lain? Aku bosan…" keluh Kano sambil berguling guling di sofa(?). Semua diam dan masih mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka masing masing. Tidak ada yang peduli dengan perkataan Kano. (Arika : Kasihan kau, Nak. –pukpuk Kano pake celurit(?)-)

Tok..

Suara pintu yang di ketuk sekali terdengar. Kano berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

Tepat di hadapannya ada seseorang berambut _silver_, matanya aneh, dan… Dia memakai pita?

"Kau siapa, gadis manis?" tanya Kano dengan seringaian khasnya. Orang itu menatap kearah Kano dengan wajah sedih.

"Aku Piko Utatane! Dan aku ini laki laki! Tadi aku di paksa ikut lomba _crossdress_! Tapi karena aku tidak mau, aku pun kabur dan aku tidak tau dimana aku sekarang…" jawabnya yang membuat Kano sedikit kaget.

"_Souka_.. ikut aku masuk saja!" Kano menarik tangan Piko dan mendorongnya ke sofa. "Kau duduk dulu disini, ya!"

Para anggota Mekakushi Dan menghampiri Piko dengan penasaran.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Kido mewakili semuanya. Piko agak takut untuk menjawabnya. Jarinya bergerak tidak jelas.

"A-aku Piko.."

Hening sebentar. Semua saling berpandangan lalu menatap kearah Piko lagi. Hibiya menghampiinya lalu menarik roknya dengan pelan.

"Piko-nee tinggal disini untuk sementara, ya?"

"Aku laki laki." Tambah hening. Tapi keheningan itu lenyap saat Negara api menyerang(?). maksudnya, teriakan Ene.

"Minna! Konnichiwa! Hyahahaha!" Shintaro buru buru mengambil iPhone-nya lalu menatap Ene dengan tatapan menyeramkan.

Kano kembali sambil membawa baju miliknya. "Pakai ini. Kan, tidak enak memakai baju perempuan terus," perintah Kano sambil memberikan bajunya pada Piko.

"Temani aku berganti baju. Aku takut. Aku tidak tau tempat ini." Balasnya. Kano sebenarnya mau menolak, tapi karena kasihan, dia turuti kemauan Piko.

Kano member tahu kamarnya dan menyuruh Piko untuk berganti baju disana.

5 menit kemudian…

"Sudah belum?!" seru Kano dari depan pintu.

"Belum belum!" Kano kembali menunggu sambil memainkan jarinya.

10 menit kemudian…

"Sudah selesai?!"

"SUDAH! TAPI AKU TIDAK BISA KELUAR DARI SINI! PINTUNYA TERKUNCI! BAGAIMANA INI?! SESEORANG TOLONG A—" Kano membuka kuncinya dari depan kamar, sedang Piko hanya nyengir gak jelas(?).

"Pintunya kukunci dari luar tadi~ khukhukhu~" Kano pun mengajak Piko ke dapur untuk membuat makan siang. Dengan cepat, ia mengambil bahan bahan di kulkas, Piko hanya memperhatikan Kano dengan bingung.

"Ingin membuat apa?" tanya Piko sambil memegang wortel.

"Sup krim~ mau tidak?" jawab Kano sambil memotong jamur. Piko berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk pelan. Kano meneruskan acara(?) memasaknya. Kido yang tak sengaja lewat hanya memandang mereka dengan datar. Datar. DATAR, LOH. #janganlagi

Setelah masakkan jadi, Kano menyuruh Piko untuk mencobanya. Sebenarnya Piko agak ragu dengan masakkan Kano. Tapi karena Kao memaksa, jadi mau tidak mau dia harus memakannya.

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

4 detik…

5 detik…

"Enak…" kata Piko sambil memasang wajah suram. Kano menampakkan beling beling(?) di matanya.

"Arigatou! Padahal kukira itu tidak enak!" seru Kano bahagia(?) sambil memeluk Piko. Wajah Piko makin suram.

"Lepaskan… Aku ingin minum…" Kano berlari menuju kulkas dan mengambilkan minum untuk Piko. "Ini!"

Piko meminum minuman itu perlahan, dan…

TOK TOK TOK!

Suara pintu yang di ketuk begitu keras membuat minuman yang Piko minum mengenai Kano. (Arika : Malangnya dirimu. –pukpuk Kano pake gergaji- #nak)

Kano membuka pintu sambil membersihkan wajahnya, para anggota Mekakushi Dan yang lain terlihat sedang tertidur di ruang tengah.

Seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna putih (mungkin) sedang berdiri di hadapan Kano.

"Etto… apa kau melihat laki laki yang memakai baju perempuan disini? Rambutnya silver dan warna matanya agak aneh…" kata gadis itu buru buru. Kano menoleh kearah dapur. Gadis itu langsung berlari ke dapur sambil tersenyum.

"Ternyata kau disini! Ayo, kita pulang! Lombanya sudah di gantikan oleh Len!" ajak Gadis itu sambil menarik tangan Piko. Kano hanya cengo(?).

"Terima kasih sudah bisa menemukannya dan sudah mau meminjamkan bajumu untuknya!" ucap gadis itu. Kano hanya mengangguk saja.

"Anoo… IA-san, makananku belum—"

"Sudah! Aku sudah membuatkan makanan untukmu! Ah, sampai jumpa Kano!" gadis itu pergi sambil menarik tangan Piko. Kano kaget.

"Bagaimana dia tau namaku…"

**OooOOOooO**

Arika : Yeyeyey! Jadi! Gaje ya? Saya lagi keilangan ide sih. Muehehehe~

Jujur. Sebenernya saya bngung buat genre-nya, tapi… ya, sudahlah. (?)

**Review, please?~**


End file.
